


You don’t have to win in order to get what you want

by ScarlettMage



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettMage/pseuds/ScarlettMage
Summary: Celeste doesn’t want to explore the new floor, she'd rather just play poker. Kiyotaka wants her to explore, wether she wants to or not.





	You don’t have to win in order to get what you want

It wasn't just any other day, no, today they had exploring to do. It had been a day since the first class trial, Monokuma said that they had unlocked new areas to explore. So, it was required that everyone be there so that they could all search and find as much as they could. Yet....someone wasn’t in the cafeteria, and it wasn't Byakuya and Touko either, somebody else was missing. 

Frowning, Kiyotaka noticed that they were one person short. He had told everyone to be there, so why did somebody not come? Then, he figured out who it was that was missing, that person was: Celestia Ludenberg. "Where is Celeste?" He asked everyone.  
"I don't know. Maybe she slept in?" Aoi suggested, uncertain.  
"Alright then! Everybody have some breakfast and start searching! I will go get Celeste!" The Ultimate Moral Compass told everyonr before heading off to the hallway which had everybody's rooms. He arrived in front of the door belonging to a certain gambler and knocked rather loudly on it.

Hearing a knock on her bedroom door, Celeste grew curious and a bit annoyed, did someone come to try and drag her into exploring? She told them already that she didn't want to do it. However, after glancing at the pack of cards lying idle on the table in front of her, she smirked a bit. "Come in!" She called out, after a second, the doorknob twisted and somebody entered the room. Lo and behold, it was none other than Kiyotska Ishimaru! Putting up her usual small smile, Celeste looked at him innocently.

"Good morning Taka. Did you need something?"

"Yes! You are late to breakfast! We have a busy day of exploration ahead of us!"

"Oh no, my apologies. But I believe that I said before, after the trial, that I didn't want to explore."

"That is unacceptable! You must help us, in order to cover as much ground as we can, we'll need everyone to work together!"

"You say that, but you let Byakuya and Touko just run around freely as they please."

"Well, I-" Before Taka could respond, Celeste's smile grew and her scarlett eyes glinted mischievously.

"How about, we play a game? If you win, I'll help you explore, and I'll even stick by your side so that you are sure I'm exploring and not sitting around doing nothing. If I win, you leave me be to do whatever I please." Celeste offered. She watched as Taka thought about it, observing his every move.  
Then, Taka, feeling as though it would be best to at least try, accepted. "Okay! You have a deal!"  
"Wonderful! Come, sit across from me, I'll shuffle my cards." The Ultimate gambler said and then went silent as she shuffled.

The two Ultimates just sat in silence for a while until Celeste finished shuffling and began the game. At first, she lost the first three rounds as she examined his every move and determined his skill level. Taka wasn’t stupid, he knew that Celeste was throwing the game so far, but why? He took notice of her devil red eyes examining him like a hawk, then he figured it out. She was just testing him so far. He narrowed his eyes and played the best he could, perhaps he could somehow win this, it was highly unlikely, but he could try!

"So...why are you so determined to get me to help? Do you really think I'll be useful when it comes to exploring?" Celeste decided to strike up conversation.

"Even if you aren't the best at running around and exploring, you have a keen eye! You seem as though you'd be able to notice things that most people wouldn't! It would be useful to have such an asset help in our exploration!"

"Ah, I'm flattered. But, everybody else would've started exploring the second floor, and Kyouko would be with them too. By the time we finish the game, the everything on that floor would've been discovered."

Taka was taken aback, she was right! Everybody would start exploring the second floor first, there would be nothing left to find! In which case, he was just wasting his time by playing this game! Was that what she intended all along?! They wouldn't get much time to explore at this rate! He was silent and continued to play.

It didn't take too long before Celeste easily won the game. "I win." She smirked at him and watched amusedly as he accepted his defeat.  
"I expected that outcome." Taka sighed. He stood up and turned to leave. "I won't intrude on you for any longer. Have a nice day Celeste." He headed towards the door. As Celeste watched him go, she frowned a bit. She had nothing planned today, and that was the most fun she's had in a while. She finished packing away her cards quite quickly and called out to him as his hand grasped the doorknob.  
"Taka. I do believe that it would be rude if you left without me. Wait for me outside my room, please." The gambler requested, surprising said male.  
"What?! You're coming with me?! But, you said that if you won-" Taka couldn't say anymore, as he was cut off by Celeste.  
"I know what I said, and I changed my mind. I don't have anything planned, and although you can be loud, obnoxious, and annoying at times, you are decent company." She walked after him and joined him by the door. Soon coming over his surprise, Taka grinned.  
"Alright then! Let's go explore!"

And so, the two set off to explore and see if any previously locked rooms had been unlocked.


End file.
